The proposed study will measure the specificity of the Calgary Depression Scale, that is the degree to which it measures level of depression rather than negative, positive or extrapyramidal symptoms. It is important to distinguish between depression and negative symptoms since the latter seems to have significant genetic and structural correlates. The practical importance of depression comes first from it's association with suicide and attempted suicide in schizophrenia, and secondly the need to distinguish between depression and extrapyramidal symptoms for making treatment decisions. Existing depression rating scales were not developed to measure levels of depression in psychotic populations, with a result that they lack specificity. As a result the authors have developed and tested a new scale the Calgary Depression Scale (CDS) which has been shown to be reliable, valid and superior to existing scales. The objective of the proposed study is to extend this work by showing that the CDS is a specific measure of depression. To accomplish this aim subjects will be assessed independently by one rater on level of depression using the CDS, and by another independent rater on measures of positive, negative and extrapyramidal symptoms. Two groups will be assessed, an acutely ill group and an outpatient group. Subjects will be diagnosed according to DSM 111 R criteria. Data analysis will include first, an analysis of correlations between total scale scores and correlations between individual items and second measures of internal reliability for each scale. Finally confirmatory factor analysis will be used to test the hypothesis that the CDS items load on a factor which is separate and distinct from the items measuring positive, negative and extrapyramidal symptoms. A specific measure of depression in schizophrenia will have important applications in outcome and treatment studies of schizophrenia.